Many commercial and governmental organizations are becoming increasingly reliant upon software applications to perform enterprise management and other functions. Expenditures relating to hardware, software and related support (collectively, “information technology”) now represent a significant portion of the capital improvements undertaken by many entities. Since it is not atypical for a large corporation to utilize software products from hundreds of different vendors, it is not uncommon for difficulties to arise because of overlapping program functionality. Usage of a multitude of software products also tends to complicate delineation of training and line management responsibilities.
An enterprise may be motivated to make investments in information technology for a variety of reasons. For example, information technology assets may be utilized to generate revenue for the enterprise by facilitating accomplishment of essential tasks. Investments in information technology may also be motivated by a desire to reduce costs by streamlining or simplifying certain activities. Information technology may also be acquired as a form of insurance against losses from system failures or breaches in security, irrespective of whether the acquired assets enhance revenue or reduce costs.
Although relatively clear motivations may exist for considering investments in information technology, the selection of particular assets for acquisition has become a complex process. A primary difficulty confronting managers responsible for acquiring information technology is determining an expected rate of return in connection with the proposed investment. This is a difficult task because current monitoring systems are not designed to selectively track measure and analyze user activity most pertinent to determination of such an expected rate of return. Responsible management must also decide which applications should be purchased, and when such purchases should be made. It must also be determined how users will be trained, and how subsequent performance will be measured. Current monitoring systems are also ill equipped to provide assistance in making these types of decisions.
Management of large enterprises are also becoming interested in determining the total cost associated with ownership of particular information technology assets. A rudimentary measure of the cost of such ownership is obtained simply by determining the expense required to furnish each user with required hardware and associated software. More sophisticated measures of such ownership costs will also take into account an expected rate of return on the investment in information technology by ascertaining the extent of any increase in user productivity. Existing computer use monitoring systems have unfortunately not been specifically designed to measure such user productivity, and thus have tended to be of minimal assistance in facilitating determination of an expected rate of return on investments in information technology. Decisions regarding investments in information technology are thus likely being made without the benefit of relevant information relating to user productivity and expected rates of return.